


She The Flame In The Fire

by Val_Creative



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Canon, BAMF Daenerys Targaryen, Blood, Character Study, Daenerys Targaryen Lives, Dark Past, Hopeful Ending, Illyrio Mopatis's Manse, Introspection, Light Angst, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Injuries, Nudity, Pentos, Post-Finale, Pre-Season/Series 01, Queen Daenerys Targaryen, Season/Series 01, Soft Daenerys Targaryen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Nothing more can stand in her way of making the world hers.
Relationships: Daenerys Targaryen & None
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19
Collections: 300bpm Flash Exchange November 2019





	She The Flame In The Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



> Thank you to the mods of the **300bpm Flash Exchange November 2019** for letting me join! I got a serious challenge on this one so here's to hoping it turned out alright! 🔥🔥🔥 Any thoughts/comments are so so appreciated!

*

_Amethyst…_

Daenerys remembers the first time she saw herself. Her hair glint within molten, warm gold of sunlight illuminating through her window-lattice. Her little bare breasts visible in the pool's water. Daenerys' eyes as auroral-purple as Illyrio's ring upon his littlest, left finger. Her Targaryen blood.

She grimaces and weeps quietly and rubs Viserys' marks darkening her throat.

_Black diamond…_

Soon the winds of change ricochet in. She can feel it. Daenerys stares out in the eve-fall covering Pentos' bay and its splendid, towering ships. Feels it like a wild and howling beast fluttering inside her. Soon, she thinks. Soon we will know peace. All of us.

_Emerald… Green pearl… Jade…_

Gardens surround her, filling Daenerys' nostrils with an odour of cedar and lemon and fresh roses cascading in dew. She's far older than before.

Daenerys loses herself into the winding, lonely greenery, panting, hurrying clumsily. She tingles with nerves and secretive, hot desire. There's a carved marble bench. She lies down, breathlessly imagining herself worshiped, loved and never feared. The moon-light velvet of her gown bunches up, exposing her rosy, wet cunt. Daenerys' legs spread apart.

_Opal…_

Illyrio's manse will become the past, and she will be living as unclouded as can be.

_Ruby…_

Fire does not harm her. Daenerys pinches out her tapers without the need for help. She relights them, pressing the single, billowing flame lovingly to her cheek and cupping it close. And wishes she, too, could be fire. Raging. Uncontrolled. Magnificent.

_Sapphire…_

Daenerys cuts her hand upon one of the gate-spikes as she climbs, emitting a high, pained laugh.

Her blood — the blood of kings and queens and fantastical, buried dragons — drips against her moon-light skin. She dips her little finger past her lips, glaring and sucking on the harsh tang of lifeblood. Daenerys' tongue wraps around the hint of remorse and joy. Her curiosity heightened by knowledge. Drowning out the taste of blueberries soaking in honeyed, ancient wines.

_Slitted yellow tiger's eye, tourmaline, jet and onyx…_

Those gem-encrusted rings scatter to the floor, dirtied with age, as Daenerys examines a familiar bedchamber.

No-one remains.

She is Queen and Khaleesi and nothing more can stand in her way of making the world hers. She will rule with love and never, ever fear. They must understand. Daenerys' lips tighten into a smile as howling, thunderous noises of dragon's wings sound above.

Fear and fire cannot tame.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Song inspiration was "Woman" by Diana Gordon.


End file.
